


Under My Umbrella

by soundczechfic



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundczechfic/pseuds/soundczechfic
Summary: As usual, Nakamaru is the only one that brings an umbrella.





	Under My Umbrella

As usual, Nakamaru is the only one that brings an umbrella. He's also somehow the first to arrive, which never happens. He has to stand in the rain waiting for the others, anxiously checking his phone every few minutes just in case they decided to change the meeting place at the last minute. He can't remember the last time he was early.  
  
Kame is the next to arrive, jogging through the rain with the hood on his denim jacket pulled up. He shakes out his hair as he darts under Nakamaru's umbrella and crowds close to his body, shivering.  
  
"You're the first here?" he asks, blowing on his fingers to warm them up. "Do you think the others have been abducted by aliens?"  
  
"Shut up," Nakamaru says, shoving him a little. Kame reaches out and grabs Nakamaru's jacket for balance, barely avoiding stumbling out into the drizzling rain.  
  
"Oi," Jin says suddenly, and then Nakamaru is squished even further against Kame as Jin presses against his back. "Shove over, I'm getting wet."  
  
Nakamaru wobbles as Jin leans against him, chin digging into his shoulder. "Akanishi!" he cries. "Cut it out!"  
  
"Cut what out?" Jin says.  
  
"Quit elbowing me!" Nakamaru says. "Get your own umbrellas."  
  
"Don't be so stingy," Jin says, poking him in the side. Kame is ignoring them both in favour of his phone, slowly typing out an email - probably to the others, asking where the hell they are. Nakamaru can just make out a row of giant red question marks.  
  
"There isn't room for all of us," Nakamaru points out.  
  
Jin shrugs. "So go get more umbrellas."  
  
Nakamaru sputters. "But - what - this is my umbrella."  
  
"There's a store over there," Jin says.  
  
"THIS IS MY UMBRELLA," Nakamaru repeats.  
  
Jin nods and takes it from him. "Can you get me a pack of smokes while you're there?"  
  
"I wouldn't mind a coffee," Kame says as his phone chimes an incoming message.  
  
Somehow - he's not even sure how - Nakamaru finds himself in the conbini handing over a note in exchange for the store's last two umbrellas, six cans of coffee, and Jin's cigarettes. He stomps back to the street corner where Ueda has now joined the others; he's standing huddled close to Kame's side, fists deep in the pockets of his hooded cardigan. Jin is loudly singing that stupid Rihanna song, seemingly unconcerned that Kame and Ueda are ignoring him in favour of craning their heads over Kame's phone.  
  
"Koki and Taguchi are stuck in traffic," Kame says. "Where's my coffee?"  
  
"Where are my smokes?" Jin asks.  
  
"You didn't get enough umbrellas for everyone," Ueda says.  
  
"I hate you all," Nakamaru sighs.  
  
"But we love you," Kame says, slinging his arm around Nakamaru's neck.  
  
"Shut up," Nakamaru says.  
  
"We loooooooove you," Jin repeats in a stupid voice.  
  
"I will take all the umbrellas away," Nakamaru says.  
  
"As if," Jin laughs. "You'd never leave us out here to drown."  
  
"I would too," Nakamaru says defiantly, lifting his chin.  
  
"Yeah?" Kame repeats, that slightly frightening smile spreading over his face; when he smiles like that he looks like the kid Nakamaru remembers from way back when, the one that spread havoc with Jin everywhere he went.  
  
"Kame," Nakamaru says uncertainly.  
  
Kame takes a step outside the umbrella. Fat splodges of water start to darken his denim jacket.  
  
"Kame," Nakamaru says again, strangled. Kame's hair is starting to turn dark.  
  
"I'm getting wet..." Kame says, challengingly.  
  
"I think he's going to get tuberculosis," Ueda says.  
  
"Does he look pale to you?" Jin says.  
  
"Goddamnit," Nakamaru says, and reaches out to grab Kame's elbow and tug him back to shelter, nestled against the collective warmth of their bodies.  
  
Kame laughs and fishes through the eco bag Nakamaru is holding. He pulls out his coffee and pops the tab.  
  
"Nakamaru is the best," he says, and warms his hands on the can.


End file.
